Strang how things work out
by Jessbecause1668
Summary: Kagome is a high school teacher and is having a bit of fun trying to figure her life out as everything begins to change into something she never thought could be possible. Inuyasha is a doctor making Kagome's life a terrible mess. Kag. Inu. Mir. San.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Ok i am new to fanfiction and well this is my frist story EVER! Well besides school what not. I hope you injoy it and i hope to get some reviews

-And NO i dont own Inuyasha

Strange how things work out.

Time seem to stop. Everything around her slowly turned from blurs to meshing colors swurling around her as if she were in a lost world of Alice in Wonderland. Her blood ran cold as ice, her skin began to crawl, the hairs on her neck rose, trying to alert her that this was just the beginning of a new war within her, a battle to live and a race against time. She tried to stand, only to fall once more into the puddle of blood beneath her. Bruises and large gashes covered her whole entire body causing her to be in a numbing pain. Blood started flooding her lungs, causing her to choke, despratly she tried breathing once more only to be overcomed by the rushing river of blood pouring from her mouth down her strangled neck. Giving up she let her body ease, letting the thought of death satisfy her. She smiled to herself, as her vision was slowly beginning to fade way into the darkness...

"Ok class thats it for today we will continue our novel study tomorrow." said the teacher who was sitting at her desk.

The teacher had black raven hair that reached past her shoulders and big chocolate brown eyes. She was also wearing dark blue jeans that hugged her body nicely, a red spaghetti strap t-shirt and a nice black sweater over top unzipped.After the class had comepletely left, a tall girl entered the the class room quitely, she had her hair in a high pony tail and she wore a black tank top and light blue jeans showing of her figure nicely.

"Kagome? Kagome? Earth to Kagome!"

...

"...JONNEY DEPP IS HERE!!"

"Huh?..."

"Three...Two...One."

"WHAT!! WHERE!!..." Kagome yelled frantically in excitement, looking in every direction.

"...That was not funny!" Kagome stated obviously annoyed with her freind.

"Haha I cant believe you went for that your so gullable Kag's."

"I hate you Songo."

"I love you too Kagome."

"So what did you want to see me for anyways?" Kagome questioned.

"Well lets see you have parent/teacher interviews today which by the way you're late for I just thought you should know." Songo said smilling to herself for her friends usual tardiness.

"Ooooh nooo! Kaede is going to have my head if I dont get there soon. I gotta go Songo ...Thanks."

"Bu-" Songo was cut off by the door slamming next to her.

'Oh nooooo.' was all Songo could say to herself as Kagome left her dry.

...

Kagome was dashing through the brightly coloured hallways as she was trying to push through large crowds of students rushing to get home. After what seems like forever, Kagome finally made it to the foyer. The foyer had a roof that arched upwards. There were skylights with stained glass and the outer layer was laced with silver and gold, giving it one magnifacent glow. The walls, painted dark red with thin lines of golden swurls, giving the school a unique old fashion japanese temple look to it. One wall, across from the double-door enterance, had a huge fire dragon which was also laced with gold and silver. Across from the dragon was a huge old wood door that contained a sign on it saying "Main office. All visitors must check in." Kagome swung the door open only to be met by impatient parents.

"Ah, Kagome, ye finally graced us with your presents." As Kaede stood there glaring at Kagome.

Author note: Ok I know that was really short but I promise there will be much longer chapters from here on out. I just got writers block if you know what I mean. I will update once a week and if I am not busy I will write more. Tomorrow I am posting another chapter though since this chapter is way to short even for my liking. Well please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Ok i am new to fanfiction and well this is my frist story EVER! Well besides school what not. I hope you injoy it and i hope to get some reviews

-And NO i dont own Inuyasha

Strange how things work out.

Time seem to stop. Everything around her slowly turned from blurs to meshing colors swurling around her as if she were in a lost world of Alice in Wonderland. Her blood ran cold as ice, her skin began to crawl, the hairs on her neck rose, trying to alert her that this was just the beginning of a new war within her, a battle to live and a race against time. She tried to stand, only to fall once more into the puddle of blood beneath her. Bruises and large gashes covered her whole entire body causing her to be in a numbing pain. Blood started flooding her lungs, causing her to choke, despratly she tried breathing once more only to be overcomed by the rushing river of blood pouring from her mouth down her strangled neck. Giving up she let her body ease, letting the thought of death satisfy her. She smiled to herself, as her vision was slowly beginning to fade way into the darkness...

"Ok class thats it for today we will continue our novel study tomorrow." said the teacher who was sitting at her desk.

The teacher had black raven hair that reached past her shoulders and big chocolate brown eyes. She was also wearing dark blue jeans that hugged her body nicely, a red spaghetti strap t-shirt and a nice black sweater over top unzipped.After the class had comepletely left, a tall girl entered the the class room quitely, she had her hair in a high pony tail and she wore a black tank top and light blue jeans showing of her figure nicely.

"Kagome? Kagome? Earth to Kagome!"

...

"...JONNEY DEPP IS HERE!!"

"Huh?..."

"Three...Two...One."

"WHAT!! WHERE!!..." Kagome yelled frantically in excitement, looking in every direction.

"...That was not funny!" Kagome stated obviously annoyed with her freind.

"Haha I cant believe you went for that your so gullable Kag's."

"I hate you Songo."

"I love you too Kagome."

"So what did you want to see me for anyways?" Kagome questioned.

"Well lets see you have parent/teacher interviews today which by the way you're late for I just thought you should know." Songo said smilling to herself for her friends usual tardiness.

"Ooooh nooo! Kaede is going to have my head if I dont get there soon. I gotta go Songo ...Thanks."

"Bu-" Songo was cut off by the door slamming next to her.

'Oh nooooo.' was all Songo could say to herself as Kagome left her dry.

...

Kagome was dashing through the brightly coloured hallways as she was trying to push through large crowds of students rushing to get home. After what seems like forever, Kagome finally made it to the foyer. The foyer had a roof that arched upwards. There were skylights with stained glass and the outer layer was laced with silver and gold, giving it one magnifacent glow. The walls, painted dark red with thin lines of golden swurls, giving the school a unique old fashion japanese temple look to it. One wall, across from the double-door enterance, had a huge fire dragon which was also laced with gold and silver. Across from the dragon was a huge old wood door that contained a sign on it saying "Main office. All visitors must check in." Kagome swung the door open only to be met by impatient parents.

"Ah, Kagome, ye finally graced us with your presents." As Kaede stood there glaring at Kagome.

Author note: Ok I know that was really short but I promise there will be much longer chapters from here on out. I just got writers block if you know what I mean. I will update once a week and if I am not busy I will write more. Tomorrow I am posting another chapter though since this chapter is way to short even for my liking. Well please REVIEW!


End file.
